Lunra
Lunra is a City in the Sky. Lunra Discovery Journal Entry By : Lord Torretan Day 125 My exploration has been long and tiring. Just today, I reached the pinnacle of the dark mountain. When I reached this area, I came into a City constructed of what appeared to be clouds. I couldn't believe it, but an entirely new race existing within this city. Luckily they knew some ancient tongues and I was able to communicate with them. They are similar to Sprites, and call themselves Seraphs. They value education especially in the healing areas. Their Herb Shop was amazing. I have decided to stay with them to learn more about them. Day 140 Today a group of Seraphs revolted against the Elders. These younger Seraphs are of a much darker nature. However, they have been confined to the western part of town by the pinnacle. The Seraph Elder has removed the cloud pathway and created a draft so one cannot fly between the two sides of the city. They are blaming me for the revolt, I have used my power to convince them otherwise. They have agreed to accept me as Overlord of their City with the promise of my protection. I plan to seek out the mainland tomorrow. My only hope seems to be to fly to the east, towards Norland. Hopefully I will reach there soon. Day 141 Today, I landed in Tranos Plaza. I am too tired to write much more so I am going to rest in the Inn. History Radiance sat down at her desk in her house on Ramble Lane. She wanted to write a history of Lunra for all those who had asked her. The city had a fascinating history, and some of it was a secret until later times, but she would tell what she could tell. She sat down with her quill in hand and scribed: Torretan, the Immortal of Fire, discovered secret isles, termed the Hidden Isles, in the seas south and southwest of the mainland of Norland. These isles were many, but two stood out most of all. Twilight, an island used by mercenaries, pirates, and rogues as a hidden seaport, and Lunra, an island inhabited by strange creatures who lived in the clouds above the island. These strange creatures were small and winged, and he termed them Seraphs. They are closely related to Sprites, though larger, somewhere between the sizes of a dwarf and an elf. The Seraphs are peaceful creatures, and they keep many secrets. The isle below them is guarded, and Torretan keeps the secrets and protects them from discovery. Therefore, the Seraphs will always have a tie to Torretan, the Lord of Fire. Though they have this tie to Torretan, however, they do not wish to continue their ties to Drogun, the Baron of Twilight. In their eyes, there is no reason why the governance of Lunra needs to be left to this dictator. They wish their freedom from his rule. The Seraphs are good creatures, and their world view does not agree with that of Drogun, though Drogun is not evil, per se. There was a rumor that the Lord of Fire had grown angry at this resistance to his handpicked Lord and had used his considerable powers to destroy a part of the city of Lunra. At first, the Seraphs met a good Knight by the name of Sir Heimdall, who took up their cause. However, the dwarf was infected with a wraith. This wraith was tied to Drogun and the weapon he now wears upon his arm, called the Wraith Blade. It was a complicated story. Heimdall came to the city but was overcome by this wraith and lay for many days under the care of Mitchanel, a priest of the Seraphs. In the meantime, another Seraph named Dandiel had been sent with a message to Sir Sylvanus, then the GM of the Knight's Guild. Dragons had been sent from Drogun to use Lunra as a roosting place. The Seraphs were not happy with the situation. When he was sent for help, Dandiel was attacked by one of the Shadow Dragons and stayed for a week with the Knights, recovering. When he awoke, Sir Sobonis accompanied him back to the city of Lunra, where a plan was hatched with Anera to free the city of the dragons of Twilight. After a battle, the city was then protected from dragons by a spell put on the city. No dragons could enter. However, it was discovered later that there was already a race of dragons living in the city. Because of their inherent ties to the city, they were somehow able to pass the barrier. Soon after all of this, Heimdall retreated from the lands for a time. In his absence, a Monk named Radiance stumbled upon the city. Soon, she made friendships with the peaceful Seraphs, and they invited her to help them with their cause. Radiance took it up gladly. Soon she was meeting with all the "good" guilds of the land, requesting their assistance. The Knights and the Wizards agreed to aid the Seraphs should they go to war. Silk, then the Baron of Devardec, agreed to supply Radiance with provisions and fortifications. Heimdall, who had returned and become the Mayor of the town of River Run, agreed to supply Lunra with a gate for their northern entrance and mithril spears. Before the supplies could be sent, however, there was a terrible deed performed on the Seraphs. Someone poisoned their water, someone who had been wearing the garb of a Wizard. Radiance was devastated. Two of her friends had died- the leader of the Seraph Guard, Aneurin, and a young girl named Sukie. Radiance vowed revenge. Soon the supplies were sent from the city of Devardec in a great caravan, which stopped for a short time in River Run. The caravan was attacked by the city of Twilight, led by Anthail. Fortunately most of the supplies were saved since Radiance had heard from her spies about the ambush and had prepared for it. The dragons of Lunra aided them in getting the supplies up to the city of clouds. These dragons had been discovered by Mithrander, a GL of the Wizard's Guild. At first the dragons were thought to be Night Dragons, which were a breed of dragons under the Dragon Queen, who was an ally of the Wizard's Guild. However, they were discovered later to be another breed of dragons- Silver Dragons. They are a breed of dragons which are able to breathe a mist of clouds, explaining the cloud buildings of Lunra. They were also able to change shape, which was how they hid themselves. One of these dragons later befriended Radiance and became tied to her telepathically. Her name was Kaciphya. Because of her aid to the city, the leader of the dragons gifted Radiance with a gem. This gem was much desired by Lord Drogun to build a golem. In an attack on Radiance, he stabbed Radiance in the side and stole the gem. When he stabbed her, she was infected by the very wraith that had infected Heimdall so long ago. During the attack, Drogun admitted to being the one who ordered the poisoning of the Seraphs. Later, wounded and angry, Radiance then drafted the Lunran Declaration of Independence. After such cruel acts, the Seraphs were united in their desire to be rid of such a cruel despot as Drogun was proving to be. Drogun ignored it, and the Seraphs prepared for war in earnest. Soon, however, Radiance became very ill because of the wraith infecting her. In a ceremony, performed by her friend Adriana of the Brotherhood, Radiance was freed of the wraith, who was captured inside of a gem. During the ceremony a feather from one of the Seraphs was used. The feather was pulled into Radiance's wound, and she grew wings out of her back, becoming like one of the Seraphs. Her friend Adriana died during the ceremony, causing Radiance much grief. Radiance then hatched a plan to get rid of the wraith inside the gem, and get her original gem back from Drogun. She hired Adolaria of the Thieve's Guild to carry out her plan. The thief agreed to take on the coup. Radiance knew of a potion that would help her to change herself into one of Drogun's trusted advisors, and she went to Ringdancer of Lyresong to find out how to get into Oligar's fortress, where the potion was kept. Radiance then fell ill and was gone for many moons. In the meantime, Adolaria was able to carry out the gem switching, disguising herself as Nyxia, one of Drogun's underlings. Drogun then murdered Nyxia, using the Wraith Blade which took her essence. Now Drogun had the gem with the spirit of the wraith. Radiance found it an ironic twist that now the wraith, who had hated Drogun so much, would now be his servant in the form of a golem. Presently, the Seraphs have built many siege weapons in preparation for an attack on Twilight. They want to show Drogun that they are in earnest about their freedom from his rule. Radiance set down her quill and cracked her knuckles noisily. "That should get everyone caught up to the present time," she uttered to herself before arising and getting herself a nice cold ale. Category:Cities